A thousand more: the funny sequel
by DisownedPrincess
Summary: Remember that fic? A thousand years? Well, here's the sequel. And it's not really that fluffy anymore. Wild! Hermione, Horny! Harry. R/R.


**A thousand more: the funny sequel.**

This is a very plotless smut.

So very sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars. :D

* * *

"Nyeeeaaaaahhhhh!"

No.

That's not You-know-who, screaming in defeat. That's Hermione Potter (nee Granger) half screaming, half moaning in pleasure. I mean, who wouldn't? If your husband's long chubby girth is invading your womanhood? You would definitely scream; almost waking up the whole town because of your cries of pleasure, but that will only happen if you are a Muggle without capabilities of magic. So this couple, pretty much has their advantage.

First, no one would hear because of the silencing charms they placed around the room, second, they wouldn't be easily disturbed by their always screaming 2 years old-jet black haired- browned eyed tot, Minnie Potter.

"_Ungh._" They both moaned as Harry lift Hermione from their 'missionary' to a 'sexy spoon' position. This became Hermione's favourite position after the classic missionary, because it allows Harry to touch her on the clit while pumping into her.

"Give it to me," Hermione moans as she feels the pulse from Harry's dick indicating he's so near. But it seems Hermione is already there. Harry stroked some more, and finally came with her, but the best part, Hermione squirted. "You hit the spot nice baby." Hermione breathed.

"My pleasure." Harry answered, firmly massaging Hermione's average tits.

"Do you want some water?" Hermione asks, slowly getting up and off the bed, sashaying naked towards their bathroom, which made Harry hard again, fast. "Yes, but water from the fridge would be nice." Harry said, touching his tool. Hermione laughed tying her royal blue silk robe, heading straight to the door.

And she was surprised when she found out her little Minnie is on the door, tear streaked with a stuffed unicorn on her arms. "I was knocking on the door but you are-_hic-hic_ not answering." Minnie said in between sobs.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry!" Hermione leaned down and carried her to her arms; as she glanced towards the bed at Harry, giving him an 'it's your fault' look. Harry shot her an equally haughty look, but as the good daddy he is, he immediately got up and put on some underwear and his t-shirt, to walk towards them. "Oh what is it pumpkin?" Harry reached for Minnie, and he took his turn to carry her. "I want to sleep in your bed." Minnie said, pouting and cheeks stained red.

"Oh-kay." Harry answered skeptically, which made Hermione furrowed her brows.

"It'll be fun darling! Come on, come to mummy, I'll be tucking you in our bed, while daddy will get us some water, and hide that bulgy he's carrying alright?" Hermione said, swiftly scourgifying their bed, and then lying down with her daughter beside her. "Go on _daddy_," Hermione said sweetly and seductively to Harry, making his groin ache with need. If Minnie was not in there, Hermione's mouth will be filled with his cock. That idea made it more difficult for him, so he just ignored her banter and walk downstairs to the kitchen. "Bloody wench! She just knows what buttons to push." Harry muttered while walking.

Harry is upset to go back to bed, so he just grabs his whiskey, sit on their bar stool, and drink until the need subside, but whatever he does, she and her body is still on his mind, playing dirty movies on its own. 5 minutes later, he heard an apparition sound coming from behind him, but as he turns to look around the dimly lit kitchen, he is so erotically surprised to find his sexy-bloody-wench of a wife standing on the doorway, wearing a skimpy Muggle nurse outfit, with matching hairpiece and an –he inhaled- injection. "Oh my, my; if it isn't my naughty patient, what do you think you're doing, drinking whiskey two a.m. in the morning?" Hermione –er, Nurse Hermione said.

Harry gulped seeing that when she moves the action would make her skirt rise, showing her shaved pussy to his very eyes. Hermione sexily walks towards him. And when she did, she grabbed the whiskey bottle on his hands, smirked and slowly, saucily licking the tip of the bottle, earning a groan from him.

She smirked and placed the bottle on the counter, and then suddenly placing her hands on either side of his thighs, opening it. Harry wanted badly to touch her, but he felt like his hands are tied and he can't even move it. "_You minx_." Harry said with a satisfied smirk, knowing very well, what his wife is capable of. Hermione stepped closely to him, standing between his legs, and suddenly, they heard music played, (listen to Maroon 5's song 'Secret') With the sexy beat, Hermione begins to sway, facing back at him, grinding her bum on his erected groin. Lifting her arms above her head and hotly giving him a lap dance. Harry's brief –the only thing that provides as a barrier- is now wet with his pre-cum and her flowing juices. Harry is really close to drooling just staring at her wonderful ass. Finally, Hermione stopped, but what adds up to his struggle, is when she started to seductively, slowly unbuttons her top one by one, until, her nipples are showing.

Fuck that shit! He wants her now! And he'll take her now –right fucking now! Maybe she really is the brightest witch of her age, but he's the greatest right? He's the fucking hero for Merlin's sake. So suppressing all his might, Harry released himself on the charm Hermione placed in him. She shrieked when she felt herself being lift up from the waist, and being roughly placed on the top of the counter.

"I believe it's time for the patient's medicine? Don't you think?" Harry teased, keeping her back laid down. He blew into her, before slowly kissing her on her entrance. Hermione moaned, gripping his jet-black hair for dear life. And then it started, his tongue fucking her cunt like there is no tomorrow. He took turns on nibbling, sucking and fucking, until she'd orgasm sweetly.

"Think you can handle this Nurse Hermione?" Harry asks, showing his long penis to his wife. "Oh, I certainly can." Hermione answered equally witty. And with that Harry hauled her and entered her with one swift motion. "Oh wow," Hermione breathed. "Take this you naughty nurse." Harry buried himself to the hilt, making Hermione moan in pain and pleasure. He was banging her so hard the counter might fall because of the impact.

"Oh Gods, Harry, harder." Harder? This wench is strong. But he did his best to plummet his girth on her clenching pussy. With one last thrust and Harry biting her earlobe, they came in unison.

"I hope we can have a Mickey now." Hermione said in a tired but elated voice.

"Yes, we're going to have an Ezra now." Harry said, his voice insisting.

* * *

I told you it's plotless.


End file.
